Site Rules
Although we do take a generally free approach to the site, we do necessarily have some rules and regulations. These will be outlined here, as well as some how-to guides and other useful information. Player Interactions The most important thing to remember here is to be kind and courteous, both to your fellow players and the staff. We will not tolerate any hate speech or derogatory comments for any reason on 'Fortress of Glass' . We expect you to afford all of your fellow players the respect and kindness that they deserve. In that vein, any arguments or disagreements should be kept off of this board, period. If you have a problem with a fellow player, then you should talk it out either via PMs or off-site communications. In the more extreme cases, feel free to bring the dispute to the attention of a Mod or Admin. We will handle it to the best of our ability, but if you are accusing someone of something, then you should also be prepared to show some form of evidence to prove your accusations. Also, remember to keep any Out of Character (OOC) issues out of in-character (IC) interactions. Do not use IC interactions as a way to punish your fellow players and please do not start an argument over IC actions or occurrences. If you have a problem with what someone's character has done in a thread, then bring your complaint to the attention of a Mod or Admin, that is what we're here for, after all. Please be aware that you are expected to have already read all necessary materials before entering a thread. This includes this article as well as the entire thread itself and the bios of the characters you will be threading with. Reading the 'History of Thedas' section is also generally important and necessary. Doing all of this will cut down on confusion and help you to thread and post more effectively. It also increases all of the great fun of the site! Characters Accounts are per player, not character, so you can have all your character associated with your one player account. We accept just about any kind of character here at Fortress of Glass. The dark kind and the good guys. Very few things are off limits, but we do have some rules. *'Number one': do not kill any one's characters without their clear permission. This also extends to wounding them. In certain situations, such things are expected, but it's always nice to let the player know ahead of time before you lop off a hand or something. This is really just a rule about godmodding; do not make decisions for other people's characters without their foreknowledge and permission. *'Number two': make sure your character stays in character. As a player, you might have some knowledge of what is coming in your threads, but your character does not; please make sure you keep it that way. You should never let your OOC knowledge affect your IC actions and reactions. *'Number three': do not overpower (OP) your characters. This is a very important rule and one we all should be mindful of at all times. You should never take steps to OP your character, IC or OOC. No OPed character will be accepted and if a player OPs their character after that character has been accepted, then the offending player will be warned and if the problem persists than the player will be banned. *'Number four': try to limit the number of characters you're playing, preferably to around four or five (not counting any NPCs you might be playing at the time). This isn't necessarily a rule, but it is somewhat preferred. No player should dominate the board by having a character in every single thread. Also, we try to keep the interactions of a single players OCs as limited as possible and such a task can become difficult if you have too many characters running around. However, as stated above, this isn't a true rule as we do lean more towards the 'take what you can play' camp. That is to say, you are technically allowed to take as many characters as you can play and keep up with. The only exceptions to this are canon characters. You should not take more than a single canon character in a common location. For instance, Soldiers Peak now houses several canon characters. Therefore, no one player should take anymore than a single canon character from the Peak. However, you are more than welcome to take a canon character, such as Nathaniel Howe, as well as an OC who is stationed at the Peak for whatever reason. We also have a list of adoptable characters, found here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. This is a very broad topic, so I would ask that you ask your questions in the 'Questions and Answers' section. This would be a big help to the entire site, just so that others might also have their major questions answered and I might even add some information discussed their into this section. Every little bit helps. The Staff Then there are the site staff. This includes MakutaTeridax, Judex, Ravyn, and Heshein. We are here at your disposal. We will answer your questions and run this site. If you have any problems, with players, the site, or even us, feel free to let us know. Share your opinions and your thoughts, but do so politely. We made this site so that we all could enjoy it and have fun, so any ideas on how to make it even better will always be appreciated. However, please be aware that due to the very free nature of this forum, we will be rather strict when it comes to character applications and bios. Furthermore, we will never reject a character application. If we feel that there is something that should be changed, we will let you know by way of a personal message and we will work with you until your character both meets our qualifications and makes you happy. We do reserve the right to make changes where needed and we will be the final voice on any major decision that might concern the site. However, as previously stated, we will always be willing to hear your thoughts or concerns. So please, don't be shy and have fun! Posting Guide For those of you who are coming to this as veteran play-by-post forum RPers, there is probably not a huge need for you to read this. If you are new to the play-by-post format, however, or would like a reminder, than we hope that this guide to threading helps. Starting a Thread If you are starting a thread (which you are of course welcome to do), then the main title of it should generally be something interesting. Whether that means something philosophical or funny, is up to you. It should also broadly reflect what the thread is about. In the secondary title bar, you provide more admin information about the thread. If it's part of a major plot, you mark it - for instance Orzammar Plot. Then, if you are allowing anybody to join in with the thread if they want, then mark it as Open. In contrast, if you don't want anybody being able to join, then mark it as Closed. This mostly done also in conjunction with Tagging - specifically naming characters who are going to be involved in the thread - eg Tag: Dominic. Tagging is normally agreed before hand. You can also mark a thread out as a Solo (i.e. just involving your one character). Developing a Thread or Joining an Exisiting Thread Once the thread is going up, it operates in rounds. The first round is done in any order, with the people involved with the thread as it starts posting as and when they what. Once everyone has posted, this order becomes the set turn order - you are then expected to follow this post order, i.e. always post after the same person, and before the same person. If anyone else joins in later on, they are inserted into the turn order where they posted. This applies if you join an existing, open thread too. Of course, sometimes your character has nothing to do or add, or you are simply too busy in RL to post. In which case, just let somebody involved in the thread know, and you can be skipped for a turn or more. In addition, should you decide that your character needs to leave the thread, or they simply move off somewhere else, you indicate this by adding the line (EXIT) at the end of your post. This just makes it clear to everyone that you are no longer part of the turn order. Should you later rejoin the same thread, you then take a new place in the turn order. Splitting Threads Sometimes, threads will split off into other smaller threads, and then come together again. This is not overly common, but can happen. In this case, new turn orders are established in each of the smaller threads, and again when they come together again. It is also common courtesy to provide links to the new, smaller threads, and in those smaller threads provide a summary of the events in the larger, original thread. Ending a Thread You'll find that most threads come to a natural endpoint, which is fine and expected. Once a thread is done, the last poster should mark it as (FINISHED) and let a staff member know so that we can archive it, to keep things nice and neat and ordered. Similarly, if there are any problems at any point, let us know so we can look at things and decide what we want to happen, and head off any arguments before they happen. Similarly, we will obviously read the threads, and be in contact with people to point out problems or make suggestions as to how things could be improved or how things should progress. Custom Content We allow the creation of custom, player created specilizations and organization in accordance with our general free form approach here at FOG, though of course these are subject to staff approval. A seperate guide to custom content can be found here. Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Category:Rules